


Waiting

by Lulununu333



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boarding School AU, Delinquent Dean, M/M, POV: Castiel, more than friends less than lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulununu333/pseuds/Lulununu333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean visits Castiel in the middle of the night and things get steamy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to Brennen Beckwith. You should check out her channel that has the same name and other channel called the nerd club
> 
> also if you like this fic please let me know and if you don't also let me know thanks

I heard the swift steps outside of my door followed by the gentle knocks that was all too familiar to me at this point. I gingerly climbed out of my bed and went to the door I was immediately greeted with a kiss which shouldn’t shock me at this point but it did. I accidently let out a small murmur and although it was really small and my roommate is a light sleeper thank god, I couldn’t help but feel nervous. Besides the door was still open and even if it was dark if someone in the next room over were to leave to go to the bathroom, they would see us. “De-Dean close the door” I whispered. He just smiled at my worries. He lightly shoved me into the room and closed the door behind him. A bit too rough for comfort if I might add.  
“Heads up,” he said before I could figure out what that meant, he started kissing me again.  
He then started kissing my jaw and then down to my neck. I couldn’t help but let out a few moans that were nothing but shadows of the ones that I managed to keep under control. I was really starting to think that he was enjoying this more than I was with all the effort. I felt his hand slip under my shirt and feel my muscles.  
“I see you’ve been going to the gym like I suggested. You’re well on your way to becoming irresistibly attractive,” he wasn’t whispering which was bothering me.  
His hand went down my chest, out from underneath my shirt, and attempted to slip into my pajama bottoms. I grabbed onto his wrists and pushed him off of me. Another thing I had to do every time he decided to sneak into my room in the middle of the night.  
“I told you, I’m not ready yet,” that wasn't true though. I didn’t want to have sex with him because I didn't want to wake up my roommate. Dean expressed on multiple occasions that he really didn’t care about that at all. If anything he wanted it. He wanted to prove that he didn’t care about the rules or the academy. That was hard for him because his father owned the school and he finally found something that might actually bother his father and get him more of a punishment than starting a food fight in the cafeteria Not that I could manage to believe why he wanted to do that in the first place.  
But that’s not my only reason for not doing anything with him. There was a part of me (and not a small part either) that fears once we do something he’ll move on and that’s all he really cares about. Until I figure out a way to turn this relationship around or learn that I mean more to him than what he leads on to be true, then he’ll have to wait. It’s not that I don’t want to do anything but I can’t. If he wants to have sex when my roomate isn’t in the room or his roommate and it’s not likely they would come back anytime soon then that would be a different story. As of right now though he seems to only want to do anything when my room is there to see us.  
He rolled his eyes and then gave me a disappointed look followed by a pleading one. I wouldn’t change my convictions though. “Do you want me to stay” He asked, in one last effort. I wanted to say yes. I wanted him to stay so we could just talk for hours, but that’s not what he meant. It makes me wonder why I still bother to open to the door. I guess I’m hoping that eventually he would change his mind and he’s hoping that he’ll wear me out. I can only hope that he will come around first.


End file.
